Premonition
by 911turbowriter
Summary: When Jasper is dragged to a fortune teller by his sister Rosalie, he expects to find closure for the loss of his fiancee,Maria,but he doesn't expect to find love with the dark haired, pixie-like beauty who has granted him permission to move on with life
1. Some gypsy

**Okay, so my show is finally over which means that my updating schedule should be consistent until I leave for sleep away camp. Now I know that this weekend I should have been catching up, but last night inspiration struck, and when you have a lead, you go with it. So many of you love my new story, White Walls, because you love Alice and Jasper, but what you have been asking for is an all-human Alice/Jasper story. So here it is. The intro is short, but the updates will be longer. Please review. I feel so bad when I beg for reviews, but I get so much traffic, but very little reviews. Love you all!**

I couldn't believe I was letting her do this to me. Here I was, a 24 year old man who could make decisions for himself, but instead was being dragged across town by none other than his demanding, selfish, and insanely beautiful sister.

"Jasper, for the last time, she is amazing! Listen to her. She was right about me and Emmett. This fortune teller was the best bridal shower gift Bella could have gotten for me. The girls and I had so much fun."

"Yes, Rosalie. The _girls._"

"She can see boy's futures as well."

"Doesn't mean I'll enjoy it."

"You don't have to enjoy it. You just need a conclusion. An ending. With all that you've been through."

"I've gone through the same things that everyone else has been through."

"I think not. Being in the army? Watching your best friend die? Having your mother die? Having your fiancée die?

This was not the time to re-experience the deaths of all the people whom I loved.

"Enough, Rose. I don't need to re-live the rough patches of my life."

"No. You need to move on."

"And some gypsy is gonna help me with that?"

"Yes. She's going to give you permission to move on. To get on with your life."

"A gypsy." I scoffed

"She's no gypsy, Jasper. If that's what you're looking for, then you'll be disappointed. She's not some old cuckoo, who is covered in bright shades of silk, with a parrot, a purple turban, and huge hoop earrings. She's a down to earth girl who is gifted and insightful."

"If you say so." I sighed, as she pushed open a door

There was a soft jingle as the door swung open, and I was immediately smacked in the face with rows of multi colored beads that hung from the ceiling.

It was 20 times worse than I pictured it.

The furniture was all mismatched and the room smelled of scented candles of various scents. Vanilla. Lavender. Orange. Like a bouquet of scented wax. There were dozens upon dozens of crystal balls. Each with a different tint of color. Pastel scarves hanging from the rafters. Glitter upon the floors.

What had I gotten myself into?

I removed my gaze from the scenery and focused on the "gifted girl" who was chattering away to my sister. She was attractive, yes, but much different than my sister. It was like seeing night and day side by side. Rosalie was blonde, and the gypsy had hair the color of pitch or black ink. Rosalie's hair was long, curly ringlets, while the fortune teller's was short and spiky, sticking out in every possible direction. Tall and short. Serious and artsy. Blue eyes and hazel eyes.

"You must be Jasper." She sang, prancing towards me

"Mind reader?" I laughed

"No. Rosalie told me." She smiled

Then the familiar ring of Rosalie's cell phone interrupted our introduction.

"Hi, baby…yes…mhmm…really?...okay…sure…no you hang up…no you…okay…I love you too…yes,later…kay,bye."

"Emmett?" I guessed

"Psychic?" The gyspy smiled up at me

"No, just instinct." I told her

"Well, I have to run some errands, so I'll leave you two to find the future on your own. Okay, Jasper?"

"Just dandy." I sighed, making a point of rolling my eyes

"Thanks again, Alice." She called, pushing open the doors, and leaving us alone to the sound of jingling bells…and the most beautiful name I'd ever heard.

Alice. Short and sweet. It fit her. Alice.

"Well, Jasper, why don't you have a seat, so that we can get started?"

She led me over to a couch, and I sat down. She gracefully folded herself into a pretzel, and sat cross-legged on the floor, holding a silk pillow to herself.

"Would you prefer if I sat on the floor as well?" I asked

"That would be ideal." She whispered

I slid off of the couch and sat on the floor in a similar position to hers, although it looked completely different.

"Why are you here, Jasper?"

Why was I here? Wasn't that fairly obvious? Had she been oblivious to my entrance?

"Because my sister dragged me here."

"No. Deep down, why are you here?"

"The truth?"

"That would be nice."

"I need closure."

"Closure for what? Don't be afraid to speak the truth. The complete truth."

"Maria."


	2. Crying myself to sleep

**Well I didn't get as much of a response to this as I wanted (3 reviews, 6 story alert subscriptions, 3 favorites), but I had to start somewhere. So to the two of you who reviewed the first chapter thank you. Here's the next installment, please please please REVIEW!**

"Ommmmmmm."

"Ommmmmmm."

I closed my eyes, breathed in and moved my hands to a prayer position and placed my feet in parallel.

"Ommmmmmm."

I heard the tinkling of the bells above my head.

"Namaste." A voice laughed

I opened my eyes to see who had come into my shop.

"Rosalie." I smiled

"You remember me?"

"How could I not? I mean, it is sort of my job." I giggled

"True."

"Would you like to sit down?" I asked her, patting the couch that sat behind me

"Sure." She replied, plopping down in the couch, and putting her hair over her shoulder

"What can I do for you? Another reading? Some sight into the future? Interaction with the dead?"

"You can talk to my brother."

"Your brother? Is he alive?"

"Yes."

"So he needs to come and see me?"

"Oh, Alice, you cannot even begin to imagine all the things he's been through." She breathed

"Well, sure, I'll do what I can. Do you have some background info?"

"His name is Jasper."

Jasper. A unique, old-fashioned name. Strong and bold. I liked it.

"He lived in Texas with me until he turned 18. Then, he joined the army."

I noticed that Rosalie was beginning to fidget. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Before he left, he got engaged to his girlfriend of 6 years."

"Rosalie, was he injured?"

"Severely. But he did survive. However, his friend did not. Since Peter didn't have any family, he was registered as Jasper's brother, and so the news was sent through the mail to Maria. She only looked at the envelope. She knew what it would say."

The shakes were turning into dry sobs.

"Oh, Rosalie." I whispered, wrapping my arms around her

It was one thing for Jasper to be upset, but Rosalie had witnessed the situation from both sides, and she had to live with the results.

"Alice, she thought he was dead. She thought that Jasper died."

"Oh, Rosalie, I'm so, so sorry." I breathed, hugging her even tighter

"She killed herself."

Even though I had been expecting this, it still stung. Poor Maria. And Peter. And Rosalie. And Jasper.

"He left the army when he was 22. I had told him over the phone, and I do deeply regret that, but I didn't want to wait who knows how many years 'til he would come home to tell him."

"You did the right thing."

"He buried his best friend, who was like his brother, and then he buried his fiancée. He hasn't dated anyone since."

Oh my.

"Rosalie, what do you need me to do for him? Are you sure he doesn't need to see a therapist? Doesn't he suffer from post dramatic stress? Loss?"

"He is seeing a therapist, but I don't think it's working. Medically, yes, of course. But emotionally, he needs to move on. No, not forget her, but find someone to keep him happy."

"So you want me to get him to fall in love?"

"Not even that. Just give him permission to move on."

"So talk to Maria?"

"You can do that?"

"I can do that. And I can tell you anything you want to know about him."

"You do know you sound sort of like a fortune teller at a country fair?"

"You can tell a persons' future by their past. Not by some crystal ball or pixie dust."

"Okay. Thank you so much, Alice."

"Anything for you."

She stood up to leave.

"Oh, say hi to Bella for me, and make sure she remembers we have plans for drinks on Friday."

"Of course I will. Thanks for helping me out, Alice."

"No problem. So when will you be bringing him by?"

She started to talk, but I held up my finger to stop her. I just had to read her decision.

"Ah, tomorrow morning."

"Is that a good time?"

"Sure."

I walked Rosalie to the door and gave her a tiny wave as I watched her get into her Cherry red convertible.

I shut the door and flipped the sign on the door to Closed.

I let out a deep breath as I rolled up my yoga mat. Jasper had been through so much in so little time.

My phone vibrated across the table at the same time I placed my mat on the table.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Alice."

"Oh, hi Edward. What's up?"

"Nothing really. What's new in your life, little sister?"

"Not much. Bella's friend Rosalie just got me a new customer."

"Her brother?"

"How'd you know?"

"I'm the psychic's brother."

"Ha ha."

"Just a lucky guess, Al."

"Sure."

"We should really start hanging out with Rosalie and Emmett. I mean Rosalie is Bella's best friend, and I should be friends with my girlfriend's friends, right?"

"English?"

"The two of us, and Bella, should start spending time with Rosalie and Emmett."

"That's a great idea." I smiled, "We'll make plans later in the week."

"Alright. I've got to run, Alice."

"Bye Eddie." I giggled, hanging up before he had time to correct his name

Since Mondays were slow I decided to close up shop. I grabbed my cell phone, and my Juicy bag and locked up. I headed to my car and popped the trunk. My yoga mat was thrown in, and I closed the trunk, and smiled down at my cute little sports car. Or the unnecessary splurge in a time of bad economy, as my brother would call it. I started the engine and headed home.

It was going to be a long night. A lonely one too. "You have time." My mother always told me, but the truth was, I was fed up. Every relationship I had been in had fallen through the cracks. They had cheated on me and dumped me, and I had been the ever so wonderful girlfriend, who kept her mouth shut, cleaned up after her boyfriend, and didn't let out a peep when he spent more time with his idiot friends than her. But for some reason the big guy up there just wasn't siding with me.

I let out a sigh as I stumbled into my apartment and threw my keys on my little rack that adorned a spare key that taunted me. _Find someone. Find someone._

"I'm working on it." I mumbled to the rack

Great. Another evening speaking to inanimate objects.

I flipped on the TV and took out some leftovers from the Chinese I'd ordered last night. My life was a bad television show. An attractive 23 year old who spent her evenings feeling sorry for herself with take out or a tub of Ben and Jerry's in front of the TV set. Sitcom or love story? Love story, definitely.

I sped through the channels looking for the romance channel. Ah, "The Notebook", a complete sob story, bingo.

I made it all the way to the end of the movie before I began bawling, and naturally cried myself to sleep.

**Review Below**


	3. A dreamy southern twang

**I asked, and therefore, I received. I love you guys. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. (I think I got 9!) So here is the next installment in "Premonition" in honor of the official New Moon poster that was released today!!! My other updates should be back on a regular basis starting today. Again, love you all, and here you go.**

**Also, I hate that Maria is the bad guy in everyone's stories, so yes, I am making her the innocent girl that everyone feels bad for. But no worries, she will not prevent Alice and Jasper from getting together.**

"Who's Maria?" she asked me in a serious and quiet voice

"She was my fiancée."

_Was. _The word was like a constant reminder that she was gone. Gone forever. Romantic that she felt that she could not live without me, truly it was. But I wasn't gone. I was here. Right here. If only she'd opened that damn envelope.

"Was? Did you two break the engagement?" she asked, her voice getting even quieter

Did she seriously not know? Did Rosalie not tell her?

"I sense a strong relationship. An unbreakable bond." She smiled

"It was." I admitted, "It was."

"Jasper, I know you think I'm just some hippie who's fresh out of college and doesn't stop smoking or drinking, but I'm not. I can help you, and I want to help you. I will help you. I just need a little bit of assistance from you."

This girl was so innocent, so pure. Such a good, kind heart. I would tell her, but only because there was something about her.

"She took her life." I choked

"Oh Jasper, I'm so sorry." She whispered, placing her hand on my shoulder

I felt a little shock. I couldn't help flinching and pulling away.

"Sorry." She giggled, "Oh my gosh, I shouldn't be laughing. It's just that I was playing with the carpet. Static shock, you know? But I should _not_ be laughing. This is no comedic matter."

"No it's alright." I assured her, cracking a tiny smile

She was cute when she babbled. Wait. Stop it. You are an engaged man.

"See, there's your problem." She decided

Had I said that out loud?

"What's my problem?" I asked, hoping for clarification

"Your face says it all. You can't move on. I can't find a way to put this lightly, and I hope this isn't too harsh, but once someone is dead, your relationship has ended. Even if you had been married. That's kind of the whole purpose of 'til death do us part."

"Who the hell do you think you are? You think you can freaking tell me that my relationship is over because my girlfriend is dead? It's not over." I yelled, standing up and screaming down at her little face

I expected her to quiver or shake like a small child, but despite her child-like appearance, she held her ground, and nodded as if this was the kind of reaction she was expecting.

"Oh thank god!" she laughed

"Something funny?" I snapped

"I was just hoping Rosalie didn't bring me a rock. You talk. You have emotions. This is good. A good start."

"I'm glad you found that so amusing."

"Not in the least." She lied

At least she hadn't been serious. The nerve…

"But that situation is kind of what I'm getting at. But not quite yet."

I slowly re-grouped and sat back down.

I could work towards that point. Her foolish squabble did somewhat make sense. How could I have a relationship with someone who no longer took breaths, or had a beating heart? But what bothered me was that her soul was probably over me this very second. Did she regret dying? Did she know that I was alive? That it was not me, but Peter, who had died? Had anyone ever even talked to Charlotte? Did she know that Peter was dead?

"Do you want to tell me a little bit about your relationship?"

"No."

She shrunk back and waited. It wasn't her fault. She was only trying to help.

"Not yet." I blurted, trying to cover up my rude refusal

Her shoulders slumped. Clearly this wasn't going in the direction she had hoped for.

"Why don't you tell me about yours? Maybe that will make me more comfortable."

"Okay." She nodded, "Only problem is, I'm not in a relationship."

Not in a relationship? How?

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then I guess I really have no choice."

"You don't have to, if you don't want to, Jasper."

"I think I do want to, actually."

"Alright. How about you tell me how the two of you met."

Memories came flooding back into my head. Up until a certain point in therapy, my mind had been blocking these memories in order to protect me.

"We met in 7th grade." I smiled

_I pushed my hair out of my face as I tried to read the miniscule typed letters on the schedule. Was that math or gym?_

_I held the schedule closer to my eyes, and scrunched them in hope of making sense of my day._

"_Need some help?" a voice asked_

_I turned around quickly. Too quickly, in fact. I tripped over one of the various textbooks I had taken out and dumped on the floor. She giggled. The sound was musical._

_Her hair was long and black. Very, very curly, and unruly, yet smooth and flowing. Her skin was tan, and she had very long eyelashes. Her eyes were so brown that they looked black, and her cheeks were a wonderful rose color._

"_Hi." She smiled, lending me a hand to help me up, "I'm Maria."_

"_Jasper."_

"_That's a beautiful name."_

"_Thank you, maim. Maria is pretty as well."_

_She blushed. "You think so?"_

"_My mamma tells me that lying to a lady such as your self is a sin. I would never do such a thing as to sin."_

_She gave a little laugh once again._

"_What's so funny? We all trip, darlin'."_

"_No, it's just your accent."_

"_What 'bout my accent?"_

"_It's so southern."_

"_Well in case you hadn't noticed, we live down south. Texas to be exact."_

"_No, I know that. I just mean you carry it so well. It's dreamy, even."_

"_Dreamy, heh?"_

"_Oh my, I'm so sorry, that was impolite. Please excuse me." She blurted, gathering my books and shoving them at me_

"_It's quite alright, Maria."_

"_Nice meeting you, Jasper." She smiled, before scurrying down the now overfilled hallway_

"_Believe me, the pleasure is all mine." I murmured_

"Your accent is kind of dreamy." Alice admitted with a sigh

Well, well, was it now?

"I mean…" she fought for the words she wanted

"It's quite alright darlin'." I told her, making sure to let my southern twang dominate my accent, "We all get tongue twisted once in a blue moon. But thanks for the compliment."

I looked at Alice again. She was attractive. Actually, very, very attractive. I especially loved her hair. It was like ink bursting free from a glass bottle, a story waiting to be written. Ideas and moments of creative bliss exploding and jumping from the parchment. And of course her height made me chuckle. Very pixie-like. I wondered if…No. Stop it. You are an engaged man. What would mama say if I thought about ladies this way, when I was committed to someone else?

**So close…yet so ?**

**REVIEW BELOW**


	4. Sweet,southern,sexy,swoonworthy fruit

I had slipped. Blown my cover. And I was dead meat. Now, I'm no therapist, but I was pretty sure that it was not smart to have a relationship with your patient. And here I was falling for this vulnerable, depressed, blonde, with the most swoon-worthy, amazing southern accent I've ever heard. I was treading thin water.

Shortly after his confession of his deceased fiancée, I had told him he was free to go. Now here I sat, frozen, on the floor of my "office" picturing his dreamy blue eyes. Damn it. I was done for. But who could I share this with? Surely this was listed as a scenario under patient confidentiality. I could talk to Rosalie, but she only wanted to know that he was ready to move on, not that I was ready to make a move.

Edward would just tell me that I should have put my years of college to use instead of taking part in some hocus-pocus gypsy act. But, hey, when you were partially psychic, had a good connection with the dead, and knew you medically weren't crazy, could you sit behind a desk all day? I could call Bella. But she was no help. She only told me what I wanted to hear, not what I needed to here. Why were friends so good that way?

I could turn to the method of relaxation, but who was I kidding? Yoga and Pilates had no hold on me. There was only one thing to turn to.

*

"Hello, boys." I smiled plopping on to the couch, with a spoon in my mouth and my favorite two people in a bucket in hand. Ben and Jerry. The two men in my life whom I could always rely on, and would never let me down, cheat on me, or leave me in tears.

"And hello boys." I smirked, as I caught sight of the movie that had come on. My phone began to buzz in my pocket, and I nearly had a heart attack. I just had to stop putting that thing on vibrate.

"Alice Cullen."

"Hey Ali, it's Bella."

"And I thought I was psychic." I mumbled

"Huh?"

"I was just going to call you."

"Oh, well, I have something that will cheer you up."

"Oh?"

"I can't believe I'm about to do this." She sighed

"Yes?"

"I need you to take me shopping."

And with that Ben and Jerry were on the floor.

"DID YOU JUST ASK ME TO TAKE YOU SHOPPING?!?"

"yes."

"It's the apocalypse."

"No. It's a very important date."

"Date? It is with Edward, right?"

"Of course."

"And where is this date?"

"At Café Italiano."

"Oooh fancy. Yay!"

"And it's not just with Edward."

"Now I'm confused."

"I'm meeting your parents. Well, not meeting them, obviously. I mean I've known you my whole life. But I'm meeting them through Edward."  
"You have no idea how much you just brightened my day."

"Glad to be of assistance."

"We'll go tomorrow. I have something I need to talk about too."

"Is something a guy?"

"A guy who is a patient."

"Like you talk to his dead father or something?"

"Fiancée." I gulped

"Ah, forbidden fruit." She laughed

"The most. Oh Bella, he's gorgeous. Killer blue eyes, messy blonde hair, perfect clear skin, and of course a killer body. And I can't forget the accent."

"Accent? Not that the Scottish guy wasn't cute, but could you understand even one thing that he said?"

"No this accent is from America. Texas, actually."

"A Texan?"

"Jasper Whitlock."

"Isn't that Rosalie's…

"Like you said, forbidden fruit."

"Well, I got to go. Edward's here."

"No more details. Bye, Bells."

"Bye, Alice, and thanks."

Forbidden fruit indeed. Sweet, southern, sexy, swoon-worthy fruit.

Stop it, Alice.

Well, it's not like he's actually married.

I picked up my abandoned container of ice cream.

"Hello again." I sighed into the bucket

Since there was nothing much to do, I padded over to my phone and called the answering machine.

"Alice? Mary Alice? Oh, it's your machine. Anyway, it's mommy, and I have found the cutest boy. He's 24, and he's an architect. Isn't that just darling?"

No, it wasn't just darling, so I deleted the message and moved on to the next one.

"Hi. It's Bella. I need a small favor, well, not such a favor, more like a heyday for you. Call my cell."  
No more messages. Thank goodness. I re-joined Ben and Jerry once more. Tomorrow I could go shopping, and I wouldn't have to see my fruit until the day after.

I fell asleep picturing those blue eyes staring at me, and shimmering like pools of water. Water that was deep of course. Too deep.


	5. Perhaps its a sign

**I didn't get that many reviews last time, but I've written an update anyway. Please review, you guys [=**

**(and yes. The situation with Maria will appear soon)**

There was nothing like sitting in my old wicker rocking chair by the window. Cold beer in hand. The top 20 list playing on the Country Music Channel. The sun beating down on my face. The image of a stunning girl stuck in my mind.

"Where did you go?" Rosalie asked, stepping in front of the television set, blocking the sun

"Where did I what?"

"Your eyes are all glazed over, and you have that stupid grin on your face."

"Stupid grin? Really, Rose?"

"You know what grin. The one you haven't had on your face since…" she trailed off at the almost-mention of my deceased fiancée

"Since Maria, right?" I smiled

"Si-since, wh-wait, what? You can just openly talk about her now?"

"Not continuously, but I'm beginning to be able to."

"Would this have anything to do with a pixie-like girl with unordinary talents?"

"Alice." I whispered, keeping the content smile on my face

"Oh, no. No, no, no." she laughed, "You're falling for her." She accused me, pointing her finger at my face

"F- For Alice? No way." I laughed

"Jasper James Whitlock, you have a little crush on Alice Cullen."

"Rosalie." I addressed her, standing up and looking her in the eye, "Now I know that mama didn't raise me to speak to a lady like this, but you are wrong. So far from right. I am a committed man. I'm engaged to Maria."

"Jasper." She sighed, wrapping her arms around me, "She's still here. Not beside you, not miles away, but right here."

She tapped my heart.

"Right here."

"Rose-

"But even though someone you lost is with you, you have permission to carry on. Just make sure you take her with you. No matter where you go. No matter what you do. Take Maria with you and show her that you're happy."

"You're right, Rosalie. But not yet. I can't move on yet."

As much as I want to.

"I'm gonna call it a night. Hit the sack."

"Alright Jasper. I am proud of you though, you know that?"

"I know, Rosie."

"I'm going to head back to the house. Emmett just got home from work. Remember you have an appointment with Alice tomorrow."

She kissed my forehead, and with a final wave, left my apartment.

I flicked off the television, and stumbled into my bedroom.

I needed to sleep. I hadn't gotten a full night of sleep in so long. I tossed and I turned in my bed, tangling myself up in the sheets.

I glanced at my clock. 1 AM. Jesus, another sleepless night. I must have been going in and out. In and out. And then the pictures came.

_It was her. In her wedding dress. Her mahogany hair blowing in the wind. Bluebonnets blowing in the wind alongside her. Smiling. Standing with a bouquet of cream colored flowers, the blue of the ocean beside her._

But this time the dream changed.

Usually she came up to me, tears streaming down her face, asking me why I lied. Telling me that I could never date, never marry. That I would have to wait for her, because that's what I promised. I had promised her that before I left. Now…

_Maria walked up to me, a smile still on her face. The angry and harsh words never left her mouth._

"_Jasper." She whispered_

"_Hey there darlin'."_

"_Jasper, I understand. I know that you like her. And this was my mistake. I pre-judged and guessed a situation. I thought that you were dead. But I have no right to be angry at you, Jasper. Move on. For me. Please. I just want to see you happy. I'm gone, but I will always be with you. Always. And as long as I can see you, I just want to see you happy. With someone who makes you happy."_

"_Maria, are you-_

"_Goodbye, Jasper."_

"_Bye, Maria."_

"_I love you."_

"_I'll always love you, Maria."_

And then she walked away. A smile still on her face. The wedding dress still on. The wind still blowing her hair. Bouquet still in hand. Bluebonnets at her feet and in the air. The usual grace and beauty in her walk.

I took this change of direction in the dream as a sign. Maria was okay if I moved on, but was I?

I rolled out of bed and flicked on the light. What was with me? Was this legitimate? Did I make up the dream to feel better about the situation I was in?

I walked into the kitchen, still half asleep, and searched for another beer in the fridge.

I flicked on the light, and sat down at my counter, beer in hand. These women were driving me insane. And I thought that Rosalie was bad when we were younger.

Maria was keeping me up at night, and so was my new fangled obsession. Alice.

I had thought that Maria was the most beautiful name I'd ever heard, until Rosalie had forced me into that mythical gypsy hell.

These women were driving me nuts. And so I sat, in my kitchen, with a Smirnoff at three o clock in the morning.

Maria, Maria, Maria.

Alice, Alice, Alice.

Did I mention I was up at 3 in the morning drinking a beer in my kitchen?

I had to fall asleep, so that tomorrow would come that much faster. Then I could talk to Alice, and find out if my dream had any meaning. And maybe if it did have meaning I could talk to her for a reason other than for counseling or permission to move on. Maybe Rosalie was right. Perhaps it was time to move on and get back out there.

And Rosalie and Maria were always right. I would carry Maria with me no matter what I did, but I didn't have to go around thinking I was a committed man. She wanted to see me happy. And I needed someone to make me happy in order to be happy.

I guzzled back the rest of my beer, threw it in the recycle bin, and headed back to bed. I lifted the cover to my chin, closed my eyes, and pictured Alice, but the face that came to mind was still Maria, with that damn smile, in that damn wedding dress, gazing at me with sadness in her eyes.

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR A FASTER UPDATE!**


	6. Promises

**Thank you so, so, so, so much for the reviews! And I am so happy you guys like my similes. haha. (Alice's hair compared to ink, and Jasper's eyes, and treading on thin water) And now, without further adieu, I give you, Maria's story. And a twist, that even Jasper doesn't know about [=**

I'd never think it was possible to be taunted by an envelope, but you learned something new every day. And yes. Yes it was possible.

That damn envelope. With its damn insignia. With the damn address.

I didn't have to open it. I knew what it was. It was the one thing he promised me I'd never receive in the mail.

I was caught up in a stare down with an envelope. The shards of my coffee mug still on the floor. Cuts on my feet from walking over the shards, to sit down because of my shock. The fake smile still plastered on my face from greeting the mail man and assuring him that all was fine.

I hated that damn envelope. Jasper had promised me that I would never have to see this envelope. Never see the letter inside. Never have to face the fact that I had lost him.

"_Maria, come here." He smiled, pulling me onto his lap_

_I let out a sniffle and wrapped my arms around him._

"_Please change your mind, Jasper."_

"_But I'm doing this for you. Fighting for you."_

"_But what if you-_

"_Shhh." He laughed, pressing his finger to my lips, "I promise you that I won't die. You'll never have to see some official military letter informing you of my death. You'll never have to put some star in your window. You'll never get an American flag as compensation for my death. Never. I promise."_

"_Okay." I whispered_

"_And I promise you something else."_

"_What?"_

"_That the day I come back, I'm going to marry you." He smiled_

_I gasped._

"_Oh, Jasper." I squealed, leaning over to kiss him_

"_Woah, woah, woah, little lady. Hang on for a moment darlin', I wanna do this the proper way. The way my mama taught me."_

"_What's the proper way?" I asked_

_He gently pushed me off of him, and got up from the bench._

"_Where are you going?" I asked_

_But he didn't leave. He faced me and got down on one knee, pulling a black velvet box from his uniform pocket. He opened the box, and I let out a gasp._

"_Maria Katie McKenzie, will you marry me?"_

"_Oh, yes, Jasper! Yes, yes, yes." I laughed_

_Jumping into his arms as he got up._

_He slid the ring onto my finger and kissed my lips._

"_Now, why would I make a promise that I couldn't keep to the woman who's going to be my wife?"_

"_You go, Jasper Thomas. Make me proud."_

"_I will, baby, don't you worry." He smiled, giving me one last kiss on the lips before turning and walking away from me._

"_Make me proud." I whispered_

He walked away. Away from me. For forever.

He promised me that I would never be in this situation. Didn't promises mean anything?

So it was back to the stare down between the envelope and myself. The envelope that held the catalyst to the end of my love life. My life, at all. Without Jasper I was nothing.

I put my life on hold for him. I had gone from an engaged woman, to a widow? What was I? Weren't widows married women?

No title. No significant other. No nothing. No reason to live.

I got up, envelope in hand, walking across the shards for at least the third time. I walked into my computer room and put the envelope in the shredder. I put the switch on the highest power and watched my past fall to pieces.

I sat on the floor, with the cremations of the declaration of my fiancée's death.

"Jasper, you promised me." I whispered, my breathing turning to pants, and then into dry sobs

The bits of papers fell to the floor as I curled up on the rug, tears streaming down my face.

"Jasper." I mumbled

I needed him. When I cried it was him, who wrapped his arms around me and held my hair back. Who told me that it would be okay. Who would kiss me and make everything better again.

I waited for the arms to wrap around me. The assurance of his sweet voice. The hand to brush the hair from my forehead. The fingers to wipe away my tears. The lips to brush against my lips.

I needed him like I needed air. And there was only one way to fulfill my need.

Still shaking and crying I made my way into the bathroom. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. I was a mess. I picked up my blow dryer and threw it at the mirror, causing the edge to crack. I didn't know what had gotten into me, but for some reason I felt the need to throw things.

Screaming like a banshee I continued to pick up everything on my counter and throw it at my reflection. My hair brush, my hair straightener, face wash, tooth paste. Anything and everything.

Exhausted, I sat down on the toilet cover, pondering the best way to carry out my plan. Write a suicide note? No. Too cliché. If I hung myself it wouldn't work with my luck, and I would be hanging from my ceiling for a long time, and probably die of starvation, if not humiliation.

I didn't own a gun. Cutting myself would make me sick.

I held my head in my hands, and stared at the tiles. Never had I imagined myself like this. Planning ways to kill myself. I would never. I counseled children about this, for goodness sake. I could see the headline now. "Middle School Guidance Counselor Decides to check out early"

My eye caught a bright blue label. Pills.

I snatched the bottle from the ground and made my way into the kitchen. I grabbed the biggest water bottle I could find, and filled it to the top with ice cold water. I stalked back into my bedroom, lay in my bed, and switched off between swallowing the too-cold water and popping pills.

Eventually my head began to buzz. It was the oddest sensation. Brain freeze, numbness, migraine, and bliss wrapped into one.

I threw the empty bottle on the ground and placed the bottle on the night table. I rolled onto my side and flipped the pillow over.

I brought the image of his face to my mind and I looked at it until it grew fuzzy and faded.

I felt a kick, and on instinct I brought my hand to my stomach. Funny how things change. Today was the day I was going to tell him. I was going to tell him that when he came home we weren't just going to be husband and wife. We were going to be a family.

There was another kick.

"Relax, baby, we'll see daddy in a few minutes, _I promise_." I whispered

And then my world went black.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. You've kept me waiting

Music Suggestion-

Why does it always rain on me-Travis

**Alice's POV**

Shopping with Bella had been excellent. But in no way did it keep my mind from Jasper. He was all that I talked about. His smile. His eyes. His pools of deep and shining water. His hair. His beautiful messy, curly, golden hair. His dreamy accent.

Like a good friend, Bella listened to me go on and on about my forbidden fruit. She laughed and nodded at the right moments, and I even let Bella talk about my brother for a little while. Though she noticed I wasn't that interested and let me change the subject once more.

But now, where was he?

I glanced at the clock for what had to be the hundredth time. He was late. Not a minute late, not ten minutes late. Forty-five minutes late. Like, almost an hour.

He obviously wasn't coming. I couldn't believe it. I glanced at the clock one more time before packing up my things and heading to my car.

It was raining. Fabulous. And I was starving. I had been so excited to see Jasper that I had skipped out of the house without grabbing breakfast.

Frustrated, I slammed the door to the driver's side and locked the Porsche. I ran across the street to a little diner.

"Good Morning, Alice." The manager behind the bar greeted me

"Hey, Phil." I sniffled

"Some guy got you down?" he asked, leaning against the counter, throwing a towel over his shoulder

"You could say that." Smiled

"Well I bet I can cheer you up. What can I get for you?"

"Just a coffee."

"No way. Not just a coffee. Come on, what do you want? It's on the house."

"Phil, you don't have to do that for me."

"'Course I do. Now, what do you want?"

"Small stack of pancakes with a side of fruit."

"Coming right up."

"Thanks."

I checked my cell phone looking for a voice mail or a text message from Rosalie explaining why he hadn't shown, but there was nothing.

"Here ya go, Al." Phil smiled, sliding me a plate of pancakes

"Really?" I laughed, taking in the juvenile pancakes, topped with a syrup smile, whipped cream cheeks, a cherry nose, and M & Ms for eyes.

"It was necessary." He assured me

"Thanks." I mumbled, looking down and drowning the small stack of pancakes with syrup

Ten minutes later I heard the chime of the little silver bells that hung over the door. On instinct, I turned around to see who had come into the diner.

And there, in all his glory, was Jasper Whitlock. Drenched. Soaked to the skin. His golden curls clinging to his face.

He walked up to the bar and stood beside me.

Spinning around on my stool to glare at him, I greeted him with the only way I could manage.

"You've kept me waiting."

And like a good Southern gentleman, he ducked his head, and said, "I'm sorry Maim."

I couldn't help letting out a little giggle. He smiled.

"No. Wait. I'm mad at you."

I quickly thanked Phil, and after he flashed me a knowing smile, I ran outside, only to be greeted by wide open skies, and buckets of rain.

I sat down on the curb and buried my head in my hands.

"Alice."

I turned to see who had called my name.

"Why didn't you come?"

"Because I was scared." He admitted, sitting down next to me

"Scared of what?" I asked, wiping the mascara off of my cheek

"Scared of facing you. It's not proper at all. I mean, you were supposed to help me move on, but somewhere in all of that, I think I fell in love with you. And it was really quickly, darlin'. Maybe too fast, in fact. But I can't stop thinking about you. Even Rosalie's noticed."

"Y-you think you're in love with me?"

"That I do."

"But why didn't you come?"

"Like I said, I was scared. And when I finally worked up the courage to come and tell you everything you weren't there. I planned on coming to this diner to sulk over a bad version of southern grits and a coffee."

I had nothing to say. I was stunned. Jasper Whitlock loved me. He was in love with me.

"I was afraid you wouldn't reciprocate my feelings." He whispered, "But I love you, Alice Cullen."

"I love you too."

"Then, is it alright if I do this?" he asked, brushing my wet hair behind my ear

"Yes."

He gently cupped my face and brought his lips to mine. I didn't care about the rain. Or that we were on a dirty side walk in New York City. All I cared about was that Jasper had kissed me. And that Jasper loved me. And I loved him.

**Not a long chapter, but it needed to be short and to the point, and it of course had to include how they met in the book. But the drama isn't gone, Jasper's not going to give in to being with Alice so fast. So what do you think, heh?**

**REVIEW BELOW PLEASE**


	8. Staring Backwards

**I know it's been a loooooooooong time, but I'm back and there will be updates on this story every Monday. Make sure you review, because your feedback means the world to me, even if it's really, really short. Here we are, with Alice's point of view, right after that amazing, pre-Twilight themed kiss outside the diner.**

"Come on." He smiled, taking my hand to help me off of the curb

My stomach was full of butterflies and my head felt as if I had brain freeze. But only in a good way, if that was possible.

Did he have as many thoughts running through his head as I did?

"Where are we going?" I mumbled, still in a trance

"Well it may be a little soon, but I'd like to take you on a date."

"A date?" I laughed

"Well, we don't really know each other that well, but I think that we should get to know one and other now that we've admitted our undying love for each other." He chuckled

"So we're taking this backwards?" I confirmed

"Backwards sounds just about right." He smiled

"So my question still stands Mr. Whitlock. Where are you taking me?"

"I know a place." He smirked

I sighed and shook my head, knowing that I wouldn't get an answer clearer than that.

We rounded the corner of the diner and came face to face with a brand new, gleaming silver Ducati.

Jasper straddled the motorcycle, and looked up at me expectantly.

"Are you going to be joining me or should I give you some directions?"

"You can't seriously expect me to ride behind you on a motorcycle?"

"I do."

"In the wind and rain?"

"In the wind and rain. It'll be even better when I drive you back here at night. It'll be fine."

"Promise?" I asked, taking his hand and sitting behind him

"Promise. Now hold on tight." He said, starting the engine and zooming away

I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on for dear life as if I could fall from the motorcycle at any moment, which I most certainly could.

My mouth opened in awe as I watched the city pass by me in a blur. Never had I seen a site such as this.

The shops and coffee spots and outdoor restaurants were a swirl of exotic colors and shapes. And each person that we passed had their eyes on us, as if we were the hot topic of the day.

"Aside from the rain, I'm actually enjoying this." I admitted

"Knew you would, darlin'."

The sky had miraculously begun to clear up and we pulled up to what looked to be a small ranch.

"There's a ranch in New York city?"

"Odd as it may seem, yes. It's very small, but it makes for a nice first date don't you think? I think horses are quite romantic."

"Horses?"

"Well, what did you think we'd be doing at a ranch?"

I hadn't really put two and two together. I blushed, embarrassed.

"Well come on little lady. We haven't got all day." He smiled, grabbling my tiny hand in his and leading me to a stable

"Shouldn't we check in or something with the owner?"

"This may be his little ranch, but this beauty right here," he spoke gesturing to a well-bred, midnight black horse, "is my girl."

"She's gorgeous." I breathed

"Don't make her more vain than she already is." He laughed, "She knows she's my little princess and she never lets me forget it."

"What's your name, pretty girl?" I asked her, brushing her mane

"Her name's Twilight. I've had her for a few years, and her mother, Venom, before her."

"Venom?" I asked, the connotation of the name a lot more dark and mysterious than Twilight

"Long story."

"I figured as much." I gulped, looking up at the horse that now looked huge and intimidating

"Don't tell me you don't want to ride a horse either."

"No, no. I do. I just, well, I never have before."

"Easily rectified, Miss Alice."

He quickly saddled her up and got onto the horse. Then he put out his hand for me.

"You're going to pull me up with one hand?"

"Do you really take me as a weak guy? Besides, you're a little shrimp, I'll have no problem."

"You will if you call me a shrimp." I pouted, crossing my arms in front of me

"Oh come on, Ali, you know I didn't mean it."

"I know, but why make things easy for you? You already seem to have everything planned out. Back up plans and all."

"Just take my hand, Alice. You know that you can trust me."

"Fine." I huffed, taking his hand

He lifted me right up with ease without hurting me, and placed me on the horse right in front of him.

"The next time you decided to skip a session and take me on a motorcycle and horse, can you forewarn me not to wear a skirt?"

"Does that mean you would be willing to do this again?"

"Don't push your luck." I smiled, "Now how do we get this girl out and about?"

"Take hold of the reins, and tug just a little bit, and then should get her off to a start with a nice slow trot."

"You want me to hold the reins?" I squealed

"I'll help you when we get faster, fair?"

"Fair." I decided, grabbing the rains and giving a gentle tug

Nothing.

I tried a second time.

Nothing.

"Could you please cooperate?" I whispered to the horse, "You're making me look bad in front of Jasper, and he may not like me anymore."

I could hear that I'd gotten a soft chuckle from him.

I tried again.

The third time was a charm, and we were off and running. Well, trotting.

The rain was a simple trickle, and the sky was nice and blue, with the sun beginning to peek out from behind the clouds.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself, Jasper?" I asked, turning back to gaze into his blue eyes

"You keep your eyes straight ahead so we don't hit a tree, and I'd be delighted to."

"Well, as you know, my name is Jasper Whitlock. My sister's Rosalie. I was a soldier in the army, born and raised in Texas. My grandma still lives there and so does my aunt, who is always begging for me to bring a girl home to her. There's not much else about me, 'less you got any questions?"

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Food?"

"Chicken Francaise."

I couldn't help letting out a little snort.

"Why's that funny?"

"You flaunt your southern accent through New York, yet you claim that your favorite food is an Italian dish?"

"Alright so it is a little funny. Any other questions?"

"Favorite number?"

"Twenty-one."

"Describe yourself in one word."

"Swoon-worthy."

"Full of yourself aren't you?"

"You'll see in time. I can make you swoon."

"We'll see about that."

"More questions? Or can I play 20 questions with you now?"

"I'll go. My name is Mary-Alice Cullen. Call me Mary, I'll kill you. It's Alice, Ali, or Al. Though I like darlin'. I'm twenty-three, and I was born in small town Forks, Washington."

"Never heard of it."

"Of course you haven't." I laughed, "Don't worry I'll take you there sometime."

"Is that a promise?"

"It's a promise."

"Favorite color?" he asked in a mocking tone

"Pink."

"Food?"

"French fries."

"Number?"

"Zero."

"Zero?"

" How many people can say zero is their favorite? I feel like he feels kind of left out."

"You are quite unusual, Alice Cullen."

"And I could say the same about you, Jasper Whitlock."

**I see you sneaking away…not so fast…come back…press that green button…yes…right there…thank you [=**


	9. That we do

I took over the reins and lead Twilight back into her stall, where Alice helped me brush her mane and wash her.

Then, taking her small hand in mine, I lead her back to my motorcycle, which she actually now seemed eager to ride on.

"How about some of those French fries now?" I grinned, kicking the motorcycle off and blurring away from the miniscule ranch

"Sounds good." She sighed, leaning her head on my shoulders

"Now are you one of those girls who's going to eat a single French fry and a head of lettuce with a teaspoon of dressing on it?"

"No way." She giggled, "I can down a burger, shake and fries."

"Then burger, shake and fries it is. I have to see this little pixie eat all of that."

"You're on."

What was I doing?

Alice was going to get hurt either way this relationship went. She was way too good for me. I was going to mess her up. But she loved me? Why? Could she not see that I was a monster? That it was my fault that my fiancée had killed herself? That I was constantly haunted with images of my deceased fiancée chasing after me in a wedding gown night after night?

What made her love me? Why did she even like me?

"_Now you listen here, beautiful. I'll be back before you know it, and we'll have the most lavish and over-the-top wedding you could ever imagine."_

_Her voice was crackly through the cheap pay phone, but it felt good to hear the love of my life once more before I left to fight for my country._

"_You promise, Jasper?"_

"_Have I ever made a promise that I couldn't keep?"_

Of course I had. We all do.

I promise to do the dishes, mom. I didn't lie to him, I promise.

But even if that's what we're saying, there's no guarantee behind that promise.

I could promise Maria that I wouldn't die while at war, but fate was the only thing that could tell her what was in store for me.

I tried to push these dark thoughts to the back of my mind, and concentrate on the midnight black haired beauty behind me, as she hummed along to a song that no one else could hear.

"What's that you're singing darlin'?"

"I don't really know." She admitted, "I always hum it when I'm thinking."

"Thinkin' about me?"

"Of course."

"Any bad thoughts, second guesses?"

Was I trying to scare her away?

Of course not.

But then again, maybe I was…

"Only good thoughts."

Damn.

I parked on the curb of a diner different than the one where we met earlier.

She took my hand and literally skipped to the entrance.

She was going to be the death of me.

We sat at the bar stools near the entrance of the diner and we both ordered Chocolate milkshakes, cheeseburgers, and extra-large orders of fries. How this little sprite was going to eat all that sure befuddled me.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," she mumbled, "But what was it like growing up in Texas?"

"I don't mind." I lied

It killed me to bring up my past, but how could I say no to those, precious, curious, innocent eyes?

"Much different than Forks." I'd assume

She urged me to go on.

"I grew up on a ranch, a little bigger than the one we just went to. Had my own horse back then to, 'course mama made me visit her and take care of her way more often than I do with Twilight. Rose and I would spend our summers down by the creek, and swing in on this long, frayed rope or just tackle each other in the grass. And of course, my mama was the world's greatest cook. Any southern food you could think of, she could whip up in ten minutes, with the expertise of a chef with years and years of professional training.

Finally decided to follow in my father's footsteps and join the army. Become a man, as he put it. Didn't know what I was getting myself into until I was out there watching these people shoot each other for peace. Some oxymoron. When, when I saw Peter go down-"

I couldn't go on. I'd already pushed myself to far today.

"_Go ahead. Tell Alice how you said that it should have been you instead. That's what I thought, wasn't it? You ever regret saying those words?"_

I turned to see where the voice was coming from.

Sure enough, I was hallucinating again. Maria, in full bridal attire, was twirling on one of the swivel stools three seats down from Alice, pointedly glaring at me.

"Jasper? Are you okay? If you're uncomfortable, we could stop talking or we could just leave? Are you alright?"

"New topic.' I mumbled, "That sounds good."

I hope she isn't upset now.

"Acually, Alice. I'm going to just go to the bathroom. You stay here and eat."

"Oh god, I just messed up this date, didn't I? Bringing up such a morbid topic for you? I understand if you want to ditch me. Don't bother climbing out the bathroom window."

"You think I'm trying to escape?" I laughed

"I've never been good at this. I usually choose a guy who uses me, or one that doesn't care, or gets freaked out when I tell them that I saw their dead grandmother walk by."

"Why would they?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that they should love you for who you are. Even if you're a little odd, that's what makes life interesting, right?"

"Are you saying that you like that I'm odd?"

"Maybe." I breathed, inching closer to her tiny, plump lips

Slowly, but surely, our lips touched, and almost locked together with a magnetic pull. I started to pull away, but Alice teased my lips with her, tiny, cool tongue and traced my teeth, before touching my lips again.

"I'd take that as more of a definitely than a maybe."

"Wanna get out of here?" I breathed, anxious to bring her back to my place

"Not tonight, Jasper."

"Okay." I nodded, I didn't want to push her or make her uncomfortable

"But we still have the ride back to the other diner." She smiled

"That we do."

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR A FASTER UPDATE & SNEAK PEEK**

**NEXT POV IS ALICE'S VERSION OF THE DINER PORTION OF THE DATE.**


	10. Therapy Sessions with the deceased

After picking up my car, Jasper followed me back to my apartment on his motorcycle and walked me to my door.

"I had a great time." I breathed

"Me too. So, when can I see you again?"

"Who says I want to see you again?"

"Oh, I know you want me."

"You have an appointment with me tomorrow." I reminded him

"I don't know if I can wait that long, angel." He whispered, pressing his smooth, plump lips to mine

"Goodnight." I murmured, a smile still content on my lips

"Night darlin'. Sweet dreams." He whispered, kissing the crown of my head

I walked through the door, got into the elevator, put my keys in the door, and got into my apartment, all in a daze. Then I slid down the back of the door, with a stupid grin on my face, and a warm gooey feeling in my heart.

"I see you enjoyed yourself tonight."

My head whipped around, and I was greeted by a tall, gorgeous, slender, curvaceous, Hispanic, woman wearing a wedding gown, looking down at her cuticles.

"You must be Maria." I hissed

"Wow, you are one quick chica."

"Alice." I corrected her

"Oh, I know, Mary. I've done my fair share of research."

"Why are you even here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Por que incluso en este caso?"

"I think you can answer that yourself, _darlin'._"

The way she said that last word made the cute pet name I had been called all evening, sound like an insult.

"Jasper." I sighed

"Oh, yes. Not dead after all is he? Oh, no. Couldn't find a way to tell me himself though could he?" she shrieked

"He was going to tell you, Maria. You didn't give him a chance, you acted quickly on impulse."

"I reacted like any other person would."

"You should not have assumed. If you just opened the damn envelope."

"Oh, it's fine. I'm over it." She lied, "And apparently so is he. Moving on to… this."

"Nice sheets." She called, walking into my bedroom smirking, before sitting down on the bed, "Egyptian cotton?"

"Of course." I spit

"There's nothing to get rash about. And you can stand up. Tonight wasn't _that_ romantic. And favorite colors? Really? What kind of a conversation topic is that?"

"I can discuss whatever I want with whomever I want."

"Valid point, Mary."

"Alice."

"Like I said. But you are right, Mary, you can do whatever you want."

"So then what's the problem? Why have you not given in to the great sleep? Walked into the great blue yonder? Why are you walking around haunting me?"

"You can do whatever you want with whomever you want, except for Jasper."

"Well, why not?"

"He's a married man, that's be a sin, Mary dear."

"He was an _engaged_ man."

"So you agree that he's committed to me."

"Yes, he was committed. Was. But if you haven't noticed you are no longer alive."

"So I've noticed, Tink."

"You could have at least ghosted around in a designer outfit, and taken off that pathetic dress."

"It's a Vera Wang."

"Does she know that?"

"I've had enough of your sarcasm." She sneered

I grabbed the remote control off of my dresser and chucked it at her head.

It flew right through her. Damn it.

"Why do dead people have to be transparent or whatever?" I huffed

"Just one of the many talents I posses."

"Look." I sighed, sitting beside the ghost of my newfound boyfriend's fiancée, "Maybe you need some counseling too."

"Counseling." She scoffed

"Really, Maria."

"Listen, pixie, I don't need no freaking therapy session."

"It wouldn't hurt to have an English grammar lesson."

"Fine. Be a shrink. You've got five minutes."

"Fine. Maria, I want you to go back in time. Picture where you were when you received the letter. The color of the room. The smell. How you were positioned."

"I was sitting. You know? It's like always better to be sitting when you receive bad news, or whatever?"

"That's one theory, yes."

"I didn't think. I saw the insignia. I smelled that freshly closed envelope, and I just stopped. The world stopped. I couldn't tell what the colors of the wall was. I couldn't tell what the room smelled like. Had I been cooking? Had I done the grocery shopping? Had I conditioned my hair in the shower this morning? Had I even showered? I couldn't tell you."

Her hands were gripping the comforter now.

"I would think that every detail of that day would be stamped to my mind. Like my heart would never stop aching from the hurt of it. But I can't. I can't remember a single detail, except for the fact that I was sitting. And I'm pretty sure that I was holding myself together."

"Before you can forgive Jasper, you need to forgive yourself."

"Myself? I forgive myself. I never lost trust in myself."

"Do you feel guilty for not waiting for an explanation for Jasper."

"No."

"Maria?"

"Maybe a little. But wouldn't you? I mean, my life could have been completely different. And I could have told him that, I could have…"

She started to shake, and before I could figure out what was going on I noticed the tears streaming down her face.

"A-Alice I-I'm s-sorry. I n-never should have d-done this to y-you. You're so nice t-to me."

"I'm sorry too. And I'm sure that Jasper will be happy to know that you approve of us dating."

"Dating?" she laughed, "No. Absolutely not. Just because I feel guilty, and know what I should have done, doesn't mean that I'm okay with you talking over as me."

"I would never replace you, Maria. But Jasper needs somebody to comfort him."

"That's me! Me me me. I'm the one who should comfort him. Who he should come home to. Who he should kiss after a long day of work. Who he should have married. Who he should have had a baby with."

"A baby…Maria, are you?"

"Yes." She nodded, "Yes, I'm pregnant. Well, I was before I killed myself."

**To be clear, Maria is dead, this is her "spirit" talking to Alice. Please review for a faster update. I'll need at least ten [=**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	11. Everything Ends

**Some of you requested a song to go along with the chapters, so I will include 1 or more at the top that inspired me for the chapter.**

_Meet me on the Equinox-Deathcab for cutie_

_When I'm gone-Simple Plan_

I flipped the television to ESPN, cracked open an ice cold bottle of beer, and put my feet up on the coffee table.

What a night. I smiled just thinking about it. Her.

Alice sure was something. Someone I'd be proud to call my girl. A spunky, yet peculiar dark-haired beauty. Very hyper and ominous, but soothing and simple.

The kind of girl you didn't have to work hard to impress, but you wanted to get her the moon.

She seemed like the kind of girl who would be satisfied with a reheated piece of pizza and a Blockbuster rental. No need to go all out with fancy dinners and Opera tickets.

She wasn't fake either. I hated those girls who had a table spoon of lettuce and a glass of water for dinner.

How would I describe her to a friend of mine?

Perfect.

Great body, amazing personality, just someone who made me feel whole for the first time in a long time.

I fingered the dog chains around my neck, remembering the first woman who stole my heart.

But her image was quickly swept away and replaced with the image of my newest fascination. A pixie-like woman who danced and pranced circles around me. Her bright white smile shone in my mind until my eyelids fluttered shut, and I succumbed to sleep.

_Maria, in her wedding dress, smiling at me, with her bouquet of blue flowers. That beautiful smile, even her eyes, smiling and dancing._

_And then the wedding dress was gone. She sat on the floor of the kitchen, with broken glass surrounding her, and tears streaming down her face._

"_Jasper? How could you do this?"_

"_Do what, baby?"_

"_How could you leave us?"_

"_Us, Maria?"_

"_Jasper, how could you?" she shrieked, "How could you?"_

_My eyes met hers, and for the first time I realized that they were a piercing blue._

_Alice. _

"_How could you leave me, too?" she whispered, looking down at the floor_

I shot up, and looked around frantically.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch.

"Another bad dream, soldier?"

"Maria." I gasped, noticing the figure in the corner of the room that adorned a wedding gown

"Hello, Jasper. Oh, how I've missed you! How are you?"

"What the hell are you doing here, Mar?"

"Haunting you." She laughed

"I must be crazy." I murmured

"No, not crazy. I was just bored. I just got back from a visit with your psychiatrist."

"Alice." I hissed

"Yes, yes. Mary."

"You stay away from her, Maria. She's only trying to get help me."

"Oh, I know. She helped me too. She is a pretty good psychotic, gypsy, therapist or whatever you want to call her. That was until she started getting this gooey look on her face, when she was thinking about you."

She was thinking about me too?

"If she thinks it is acceptable to be dating you right now, she must be nuts."

"She's not nuts, Maria, I like her too, and I want to be dating her. As hard as this is for both of us we need to move on. Me, with my life and love life, and you with your after life and what not."

"You're still as stubborn as ever." She laughed

"What did you say to her?" I growled

"I showed up to tell her off for dating you, but she got to me, and yes, I did eventually crumble and become vulnerable to her powers. But haven't you been listening to me, Jay? You will not date her. You are committed to me."

"Maria, can I touch you?"

"Why, yes you can." She smiled, oblivious to the fact that I said this merely to prove a point

I sauntered over to her as if I was going to lean down and kiss her. I inched my lips further and further towards her, and cracked a smile when they never met hers.

"I'm waiting." She sighed

"Maria, look, I'm trying, I went right through you."

"Don't give me that ghost hunter crap." She snapped, flipping around

"You're dead, Maria. And yes, maybe it is my fault, but what's done is done, and as sorry as I am that it had to end this way, well, everything comes to an end."

"So what is this? Like, a permanent break up?"

"Sort of." I chuckled at her made-up term

"This isn't over."

"I just ended it." I pointed out

"I mean I'm not done spooking you out until I'm satisfied." She yelled, but her voice cracked as if she was about to cry

"Maria." I sighed, feeling kind of bad for her

"It's okay, Jay. I'll find you later." She half-smiled, before walking through the door

Well, that was creepy.

I grabbed my cell and dialed the one person who's opinion I could always trust.

"Hello?" she yawned

"Hey, Rose, it's me."

"Oh, hey, Jasper."

"Long day?" I laughed

"You could say that. So enough small talk, what's going on?"

"?" I blurted out, making it sound like on huge word

"Come again?"

"I asked Alice to be my girlfriend and took her on a date and I think that I might be in love with her."

"I knew it!" she sang, "I just knew it! What did I tell you, Em?" she laughed

"No, I'm not on three-way, Rose. Leave your husband out of this."

"Oh, fine. But I was right. I totally called it. And to think you never wanted to see her in the first place."

I could practically see her smirking.

"But there's a twist."

"Always a problem with you, Jasper. What, you didn't mean to fall in love with her? She doesn't like you?"

"Maria."

"God damn it, Jasper! That's the whole reason why you're seeing her in the first place!"

"No, I mean, Maria talked to her, and me. You know how you said that Alice could interact with the dead? Well, apparently Maria told her to watch her back, and then she came and talked to me. Now, I may have just been hallucinating or whatever, but I'm pretty sure it was legit."

"For some odd reason, I believe you. You know what Victoria told me when James died. She saw him everywhere. Where they met, at the coffee place on the corner, buying a newspaper, laying in their bed, sitting at the kitchen table. These things may all be possible. There's no scientific proof that they do or do not exist."

"So you don't think I'm crazy?"

"I've always thought that you were crazy. But hey, Friday night, Me, Em, Bella, and Edward are going out to eat as couples. You and Alice should join us. Edward is her brother, and Bella is her best friend. So we all kind of know each other. Who knows? It could turn into a great group friendship."

"Sounds good, I'll let her know."

"Get some sleep, Jazz."

"Will do."I yawned

"Bye." She said, but my phone was already on the ground, and my mind was already focused on those rare, gleaming blue eyes, that soothed me like a lullaby, and slowly lulled me to sleep.

**15 reviews until next update. Alice's POV for the dinner? Or Edward, Bella, Rosalie, or Emmett? Leave your answer with your review!**


	12. Peter would have called

**Oh, I cried the entire time while writing this…Here we go, Emmett's POV.**

**Someday-Nickelback Streched on Your Grave-Kate Boset**

"Tell me why we're here again?" I yawned, barely able to keep my head up after a long day of work

"Emmett." Rosalie sighed, playing with her napkin, "I told you, we're here to have our newly annual weekly dinner with Bella and Edward, and this week Jasper is coming along."

"I've already met your brother." I pointed out, trying to outsmart my wife

If there was an opportunity to do so, I would take it. She was, unfortunately, usually the one whom was right.

"I know you already met Jasper, but you haven't met his girlfriend." She smirked

Girlfriend?

This news caused my head to pop up.

"The depressed, post-war, crazed, my girlfriend went off an killed herself loon is dating?"

This response earned me a light smack.

Okay, I deserved it.

"Did you not listen to me last night?" she groaned

Last night…Lying in bed, my wife talking to me, thinking that I should listen because it might be important, deciding to focus on the game instead.

"Of course I did, I just had a long day yesterday."

"And the day before?" she muttered, scrunching her eyebrows

"Yes, Rose. And the day before. And before that, and that one, and…

"Hello you two." Edward muttered, effectively ending the argument that was about to start

Rosalie squealed and got up to hug Bella, who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but where she was.

I sent her a sympathetic smile.

_I'm right there with ya._

She grinned.

Edward pulled out a chair for her, and helped her to get situated.

"Okay, guys. So we all know that Jasper hasn't dated in… a while. But give him a break, alright? He's been through so many rough times…"Rosalie started, but I saw the tears brimming at her eyes

"There's no need to explain, Rosie. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we're really happy for Jasper, and we'll do whatever we can to keep him happy like he is now." I smiled

"Really?" she sniffed

Just then a cool breeze blew through the small bar and I looked up again to find Jasper leading a small, pixie-like girl through the door.

She was pretty. Even though I had Rose, I couldn't help but give her a once-over, I mean, hey, I am still a guy.

Short, inky black hair. Killer eyes. Good rack, even though you would think she's be chest-less due to her height. Extremely good body. Must be a dancer.

"Hello." She sang, dancing over to hug Rosalie and Bella

She pinched Edward.

I nearly smacked my forehead.

How could I forget that those two were related? That same damn crooked smile, and the dancing eyes.

"You must be Emmett." She smiled, giving me a quick hug

"You got that right, Tink. Thanks for saving my marriage. You sure helped me and the Mrs. Out a lot."

"That's my job. I do what I can to keep people together and happy." She smiled

Nobody missed the hopeful glance she shot at Jasper, who had sauntered over towards his sister where she was looking at him sternly having some freaky, twin-telepathy powered conversation.

"Well, I'm starved." I decided

Alice and Jasper got seated, and a waiter came over and dispersed a few menus.

I glanced down at the menu quickly. I didn't even have to bother. I'd been to this sports bar with my pal Jared for as long as I could remember.

"Getting the extra spicy wings and super deluxe nachos?" Alice asked, from behind her menu

"So that psychic crap does work!" I chuckled

"Not that way. You've been muttering "spicy wings and cheesey nachos" under your breath repeatedly for about two minutes." She laughed

Jasper laughed with her, and I could swear that Rosalie's heart was about to melt out of her body.

It thrilled me that she was so happy because her brother was finally happy. It had been so hard to see her upset all the time.

_I watched as she dusted the framed picture of Jasper in uniform for what had to be the thousandth time._

_It was like that one picture was the only thing that kept her going._

_He'd been overseas for two years, and she's had this sinking feeling that she was going to lose him since he'd announced that he was going into the army._

_That's when the phone rang._

_I walked over and held the receiver to my ear, still watching as my wife held the picture frame close to her heart, a tear rolling down her cheek._

"_Mr. McCarty?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_It's Charlie Swan. We've just discovered a body that we've temporarily identified as your brother-in-law's fiancée. The office got calls of complaints about odd noises. Throwing things and wild screaming. The only odd evidence we found that could be cause of the incident was a shredded paper with a government insignia…"_

_Jasper was dead._

_It was the call Rosalie had been waiting for since he'd left home._

_But now, Maria was dead too._

"_What do we need to do?" I breathed, noticing that my eyes were beginning to burn_

"_If you and Rosalie could come down to the station and identify the body, that would be all. We're trying to piece together this letter to decipher its meaning."_

_They didn't need to piece it together to explain it to Rosalie._

"_Thank you, Chief Swan. We'll be over shortly."_

_Rosalie's eyes met mine, as I hung up the phone._

"_He's dead, isn't he?" she whispered_

"_It hasn't been confirmed, but there was a ruined letter, and it seems that Maria has killed herself."_

"_Maria, too?" she choked_

_I walked towards her, afraid to say anything that might upset her further._

_The framed picture slipped from her fingertips and landed on the newly, polished wooden floor with a dead and solid, __**clunk.**_

"_J-J-Jasper." She sobbed, sinking to the floor beside the now-broken picture frame where his face smiled up at the ceiling_

"_I, I told him t-that this would happen. A-and her p-promise me, and M-Maria. He s-said that he'd come back. And there would be s-so many Christmases, and birthday parties, and his wedding. Oh, his wedding. W-what do we tell my grandmother? My father?"she sobbed, her voice cracking as she fell into the floor further, curling into a little ball, supporting her knees with her hands, the glass from the photo caught in her golden ringlets._

_I kneeled over and scooped her up, quietly shushing her._

"_No!" she shrieked, "He's not dead. He can't be! He promised us! All of us! You barely even know him, Emmett! You had so much b-bonding to do. You would have been the perfect brothers." She shook, trying to claw at my hands_

_I let her keep going until my hands had been rubbed raw, and her face was completely red._

_And then it stopped._

_She stayed still in my arms breathing heavily._

"_No." she whispered, "He's not dead."_

"_Rose, baby, I'm sorry, but he's gone." I gulped_

"_Peter would have called." She decided_

"_Rosalie, what if Peter is also-_

"_Peter would have called." She repeated, "We wouldn't find out this way. Peter would have called."_

"_We don't know that for sure."_

"_I know my brother." She hissed, "And he would have made sure that Peter called if it was the last thing he did."_

"_Maybe Peter called Maria?"_

_She shook her head._

"_He would have called us."_

Alright, we'll finish up dinner in somebody else's POV. Anyone want to hear from Rosalie? 10 reviews until next update (:


	13. Wedding Dresses

**I figured you guys would want some more insight into Maria and Rosalie's life while Jasper was away at war, and maybe more of a reason why Maria would have killed herself in order to be with him. So this is Rosalie's POV, and if it's a success, I'll give you some more of her background.**

"_So he proposed to you?" I squealed_

"_He did. Oh, Rose, we're going to be sisters!"_

"_I know. This is so amazing." I sighed, happy to finally have some good news come out of this entire mess_

"_Rosalie, would you be my maid of honor?"_

"_Maria, that's silly. I'm just Jasper's sister. You should ask one of your girlfriends or a cousin. Someone really close to you."_

"_You think that we're not close?" she laughed, flipping her glossy black hair over her shoulder_

"_We're friends. Just, isn't there someone who's closer to you?"_

"_Rose, you're like the sister I never had. We shop together, laugh and cry together, and practically live together. I'm so thankful that Jay brought us together, you know?"_

"_I know, but you're sure about this?"_

"_Absolutely positive."_

"_Well then, as my first act, I propose some celebration, and then we start planning this wedding. You can have it as soon as Jasper comes back." _

"_Alright, that sounds fair." She agreed with a smile_

"_Hold up, Maria." I giggled, "Let's see the ring my brother got you and see if I should be contacting him to make a complaint, first, hm?"_

"_Okay." She laughed back, holding her hand out to Rosalie who inhaled in shock_

"_He finally did something right, didn't he?" I breathed, admiring the beautiful ring_

"_He did."_

"_Okay, now we can go celebrate. Let's find a bar."_

"_Let's." she agreed, grabbing my hand and we both of got up to grab our coats_

_I put on my new crème colored pea coat, and grabbed my car keys, smiling with a slight sadness, briefly, at the framed photo of Jasper. I blew him a kiss, and called for Maria before leaving through the front door._

_I hopped into my bright, cherry red convertible and turned the radio on. Maria got in beside me._

_I put the key into the ignition, turned it, and pulled out of the driveway and onto the street letting the wind whip through my hair._

"_Forget beer. Let's go try on some wedding dresses." She suggested, raising her voice to be heard over the extremely loud music_

"_Now?" I laughed_

"_It's never too soon to just try on dresses, right? I don't have to invest in one, unless I love it."_

"_That's a good enough answer for me." I grinned, putting in a search for bridal stores on my GPS, and then switching directions to go to the first one listed_

_*_

_The jingle of bells signified the workers that someone had arrived, and three women in black suits rushed over to us, scanning each of our hands like hawks._

"_You." One of them smiled, pointing to Maria, "The bride?"_

"_Yes. And this is Rosalie, my maid of honor."_

"_Of course she is!"The second one gushed_

"_Both of you be quiet." The third one sighed, "I'm Lucy, and I'll assist you today in finding a wedding dress, and perhaps a dress for the maid of honor as well."_

"_That would be great." I smiled_

"_Nettie, Bree, the two of you may return to the floor to help the women who are choosing gowns on their own."_

_They scurried away, and Lucy led us to a room in the back._

_Two off-white doors with silver knobs stood before us._

"_Ready?" Lucy laughed_

"_Yes." We squealed_

_Nothing could prepare me for what I was about to see._

_Lucy pushed open the doors to reveal row after row after row of wedding gowns in all different shades and designs._

"_It's so beautiful." I sighed, fingering the gown closest to me_

"_Is there a certain style you were looking for?"_

"_Jay just proposed last night before he left, I haven't really had time to even gather the fact that I'm getting married." Maria admitted, "Rose, any idea where we should start?"_

_I gave her a once over and bit my lip._

"_Lucy, I'm thinking princess cut perhaps, or actually, more red carpet? Straight down, flowing behind her."_

"_I agree with you. Either narrow and elegant or very poofy." She laughed_

"_I'm just going with whatever either of you say." Maria admitted_

"_Well then sweetie, let me pull some things from the rack and you can choose more from those after you see which styles and designs really work."_

_Lucy went to one of the racks and started talking as she sifted through gowns._

"_Dear, you said that Jay proposed before he left?"_

"_Yes." Maria sighed, "Jasper, Rosalie's brother, he left for the army. Promised to marry me as soon as he got back."_

"_So you got yourself a soldier?" she smiled, "I had one of those."_

_Any icy chill went down my spine. Had. Past tense phrases had been sending me over the edge since Jasper had decided to head off to war._

"_I'm just going to talk to Lucy for a second." I murmured, not even sure if Maria had heard me_

"_Lucy, I know you mean well, but this is a touchy subject. I noticed the "had" part of what you said, and it would be great if you didn't elaborate on that topic, please."_

"_Oh, sweetie, of course I won't. Silly me, I'm sorry. It must be so hard for you. Especially you. I know my brother and I were best friends growing up. I could go to him with anything. Any problem I had. And then one day my mom wouldn't stop crying, couldn't even look me in the eye, and I knew he was gone."_

_Had she not heard what I'd just requested?_

"_I've done it again." She shook her head, "Your brother will be absolutely fine. He's a brave man. But you'll be alright, a pretty thing like yourself. He'll come on home, I just know it."_

_I gave her a smile, and headed back to Maria, but I couldn't help thinking of what she had said._

_Would there be a day when Emmett couldn't look at me? A day when I would just know. I would just grasp that sinking feeling that he was gone? Would there be a day that I would have to go to Maria and tell her that she could not marry her fiancée? That she would never see him ever again, and neither would I…_

**Please review, so we can get back to the Jasper/Alice part of this, and also, please check out my Holiday oneshot "Some Things Will Never Change" & also "WitFit Challenge". Have a good holiday!**

**PLEASE REVIEW BELOW (:**


	14. You sure Darlin?

**I'm so sorry for lack of updates! I really am trying to get back on schedule with everything. For those of you who read "Happiness,Tears,Love and Rain" the sequel "Numerous Reasons To Dance In The Rain" is now up and running! Also, for those of you interested in sending in fan art, and cover art for my stories, please send it to **_**SimplyJazzedNeverDazzledGmail (dot) com. **_**Ten reviews for an extra update!**

Taking Alice out to dinner with our closest friends and siblings had been good for both of us and our relationship. However, the constant encounters with Maria were doing nothing to strengthen our already stressed and complicated situation.

The fact that I was able to see her haunt me made perfect sense, but Alice had no reason to be exposed to this form of blasphemy. If Maria wanted to torment me, so be it, but she was not going to be within a twenty foot radius of Alice.

We were meeting again today for an appointment, and hopefully I could convince her to let us skip out on it and head back to my place. Of course, I was so excited that I might as well have been an eight year old on Christmas morning.

I slipped on my newest blue jeans, and an old worn down pair of cowboy boots. Deciding on a shirt that matched my boots, I slid it over my head, and shrugged on a light jacket.

I glanced at my watch and sighed. Hell, what was half an hour? I could show up thirty minutes early if I so wanted to.

Next thing I knew, I was on my Ducati, letting the wind rifle through my hair. And then I was listening to the blissful sound of the bells above the door, signaling that I was finally home.

"Alice?" I called out, stepping through the cheap plastic beads suddenly wishing that I'd gotten her a bouquet of flowers or a damned box of chocolates

Girls liked that crap, right?

The room smelled of her. Vanilla, coconut, lavender, orange, crème, cookies, and leather. All reassuring and calm. Not to mention beautiful.

I noticed that there was soft piano music playing, and I could smell the trace of flames from the glittering off-white candles.

"Alice?" I called out a second time

"In the back room." She responded in that usual sing-song, sweet, melodic soprano, causing my heart to melt

"You decent?" I laughed, half hoping that she wasn't

"I am now." She sang, and I could practically hear that smirk in her voice

When I finally reached her I could see that my memory hadn't done her justice at all. Her hair was its usual spiky self, but I could tell that she had flattened it out somewhat, and the only makeup she wore was a light pink lip gloss, and a coat of black mascara, that brought out the color of her exotic eyes.

My own eyes darted down her body taking in the white blouse with the thick red belt and then the black leggings, before spotting dangerously sexy cherry red stilettos.

It took all of my concentration, but I returned my focus to her intriguing eyes and gave her a smile.

"Would it be possible to convince you to skip our session and head back to my place? I'll even cook for you."

"You are going to cook for me?"

"I can attempt cooking, Alice."

"I refuse to be eating some absurd tuna fish sandwich or peanut butter and jelly."

"Even if I were to cut the crust off?"

"Even so, Jasper."

"Fine, no sandwiches. I'll cook for you, and then we'll watch a nice movie. You can order it from the pay per view yourself."

"Oh? But I already have one."

"You walk around with movies?"

"It's the ultimate test to see if you've found the right guy. I have one stocked in my house, in my car, and in this office."

"And what is that?"

"You'll see." She smirked, running over to a filing cabinet in the corner of the room

She slid the dvd in her bag so quickly that I couldn't even make out the color of the cover.

"I'm ready to go now." She giggled

"Are you willing to go on my motorcycle?" I teased

"But wouldn't you rather drive my gorgeous sports car?" she breathed, dangling the keys in front of me

I snatched them from her and kissed her quickly before running out of the little shop and unlocking the car.

"Hey!" she screamed, blowing out the candles and locking the place up before joining me in the car

"Be careful with my baby." She warned me

"Your baby? Have you named it?"

She blushed.

"Oh, so you have." I laughed, "Can I hear it?"

"Maybe later. Come on, I'm hungry."

Twenty minutes later we arrived at my apartment and I began to cook an elaborate meal of macaroni and cheese. Pokemon shaped, of course. I poured her a glass of Sunny D and put it on a tray for her.

"We're not eating at the table?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Nope. In my house we're allowed to sit on the couch and watch television while we eat."

"That's a habit you're going to need to break if you're going to have kids one day." She laughed

Kids? How the hell did that come up?

Her laughing stopped almost as soon as it had started, probably since I hadn't given her a response.

"So what are we watching while we eat?" I asked her

"I get to choose? Now that's a habit you should keep. Let the woman be in control of the television."

She grabbed the remote from me and put on a cake decorating show.

After we finished eating, and she thanked me for the best macaroni and cheese she'd ever eaten, she looked at me for a long while before announcing it movie time. She placed it in the dvd player and tossed me the case.

Oh, for the love of god.

"The Notebook?" I snorted

"It's a classic."

"Okay, I'll give you that, but, so why do all girls find this movie so sad?" I laughed, reading the description given on the back

"How could you not find it sad?" she breathed, "It's a classic love story. Like, imagine that I was dating you and when I took you home to my parents they didn't approve of you."

"Okay."

"So then I dumped you, and started dating someone else. Let's call him Bob-

"Bob?" I snorted

"Jasper, I'm trying to get a point across."

"Alright, so now you're dating Bob, and your parents love him?"

"Yes, but I realize that we can't be apart no matter what the consequences. So we spend our lives together, and one day I forget absolutely everything."

"Everything?" I repeated

If she forgot the day that we met, when we kissed in the rain, when we confessed our mutual feelings for each other. If she didn't even know our names.

"Told you so." She giggled, pressing one of her fingers to my cheek to blot away a tear, "And then every day," she whispered, "You'd tell me our story. What brought us together and everything that we went through together."

"I would do that for you, Ali."

"You would?" she sniffled, smiling through the tears now pouring down her own cheeks

"Of course I would Alice. I love you."

"Even though I can see dead people?"

"It's a part of who you are. It's what helps to make you the person who you are."

"I love you Jasper."

"Really? Then you won't mind If I do this?" I breathed, moving a loose strand of hair behind her ear, leaning in towards her, noting that her eyes sparkled with excitement and anticipation

Her lips found mine and they touched for a moment before she wriggled her tongue between my lips causing me to gasp at the sudden coolness of her tongue tracing my teeth and then my lips.

Soon we were gasping for air, but nowhere near done I realized as Alice knotted her fingers in my hair.

"Jazz." She panted

"Yeah, Ali?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"When you wanted to take me back to your apartment, yes."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"But we didn't watch the movie." I pointed out

"Who cares about that stupid movie." She breathed, deepening the kiss, cutting me off from saying anymore

She slid the t-shirt over my head, and tangled her hands up in my hair once more.

Slowly, I worked on the buttons of her blouse.

"You sure about this darlin'?"

"More then sure."

"I just have one request." I smiled, picking her up carrying her to my bedroom

"And what is that?"

"Leave those heels on."

**At least 10 reviews for an early update. And I really will update next week :D**


	15. These boots are made for walkin'

I realize I haven't updated in exactly one month, but I hope to catch up and finish up next week during spring break, so I can get up all of my new stories. Reviews are lovely and help me update faster

I awoke with my head on Jasper's chest. Breathing in his wonderfully rare scent, I let my head rise and fall with his breaths, while running my finger over his finely sculpted abs.  
The sun shone ever so brightly into his bedroom, sending me signals that today was going to be a good day.  
Everything had gone well. Just like how it was supposed to.  
I had no regrets about what had happened last night, and for that I was glad. We loved each other and my only complaint was that we didn't spend enough time with each other.  
I was madly in love with Jasper. Maybe more than he loved me, and that was what scared me.  
I'd never had a great relationship, where we understood each other so much. But with Jasper it just felt right, like we didn't even need words to communicate how we felt.  
His curly, golden locks were in a strange array, scattered across his pillow. He snored lightly in a way that wasn't gross at all, just very cute. One of his arms rested over his head, and the other was wrapped around my waist. His legs lay limply on the bed. He was even more beautiful then yesterday.  
"Mmm, Ali." He sighed, changing his position ever so slightly, and gripping my waist even tighter, almost possessively  
"Jasper?" I giggled, wondering if he was awake yet  
"Oh, good. You're awake too, Al. You sleep alright, darlin'?"  
"Definitely made my top ten." I smiled into his stomach  
"Really? Would that have anything to do with why it is that you were so tired causing you to sleep so soundly and comfortably?"  
"Maybe." I sang, unraveling myself from his firm grip and springing up from the comfy bed  
I danced towards his bathroom, knowing that he was watching me.  
I could picture his eyebrows moving upwards, and his eyes darkening, as I sashayed towards my destination in nothing but his shirt.  
I stole his toothbrush and a squeeze of his toothpaste, and began brushing my teeth. I smiled upon seeing his face when I looked up at the mirror.  
"So, what's today's game plan?" he chuckled  
"It's my turn, to do something for you." I grinned, trying to conjure up a plan  
"It'll be pretty tough to beat the dates I've given you. Horse back riding, a home made dinner…" he drifted off  
"We are going to go bowling!" I decided  
"Bowling?"  
"Have you not gone before?" I asked, trying to picture Jasper throwing a ball down the lane and coming up empty  
"Not since I was a kid." He laughed\  
"Well, I'm not good at all, but I have a serious craving for pizza and beer, and I just love sliding around in those slippery sneakers." I reasoned  
"That I can handle then."  
"Oh, but, Jazz, That's not all."  
"It's not?"  
"I have you all day, right?"  
"If you so choose."  
"First, we'll go to the diner and have breakfast. I've dubbed it our place, just so you know."  
"Our place?"  
"It's where we revealed our love for each other. It's very important for couples to have a place, and that's what I've done. So deal, or get out of this relationship."  
"I guess that's fair. So, breakfast and then bowling?"  
"Yes. And then we're going to the mall, getting some sexy outfits, and going clubbing."  
"Clubbing." He repeated  
"I'm so glad you know how to repeat things back to me." I frowned, "Do you ever give your opinion on things or even comments?"  
"Nah, not really. But this sounds like some fun. Though, I wouldn't mind watching paint dry, so long as you were by my side."  
He went through his shirts and found an old jersey with 'whitlock' etched across the back that I slipped on with my leggings and shoes from yesterday. Then, I continued to study him as he slid on a pair of wranglers, his cowboy boots, and a t-shirt.  
"We've got to get you another pair of shoes." I murmured  
"And what the hell is wrong with these boots? I'd think you'd view them as sexy, Miss Alice."  
"I do like them. More. Than. You. Know." I whispered, running my fingers up his leg, "But do you own any other shoes?"  
"Not if I get this reaction out of you, I don't."  
Unable to take it anymore, I fisted my fingers in his hands and crashed my lips into his, letting our tongues fight against each other, until we were both gasping for air.  
"I like the boots." I gasped  
After a few dozen more make out sessions, we'd made it into the car where we continued our love sick teenager PDA, and then continued on into the diner, where we now sat with our fingers laced together, and our legs intertwined.  
"Can I get you two any drinks to start with?" The waitress asked, batting her eyelashes at Jasper, in an obvious manner  
"I'll have a coffee with two milks and two sugars." He muttered, turning back to gaze into my eyes  
"I'll have the same as him." I breathed, not bothering to break our shared gaze  
The waitress rolled her eyes, and stomped away, throwing open the kitchen doors with so much force, that I feared they might break off of their hinges.  
"What are you ordering, Ali?" he asked me, turning his focus to the one menu that we shared

"Probably the Pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream on top." I smiled, quickly choosing that over the Orange French toast I'd been debating

"Really?" he chuckled

"No, I'm lying, Jazz."

"It's just that, I was going to order the exact same thing as you." He grinned

After breakfast we headed over to the nearest bowling alley, where Jasper treated me to my very own pair of light pink bowling shoes with metallic looking sides and some white in them. I giggled as he begrudgingly removed his boots to put on the half red and half blue sneakers he borrowed from over the counter.

Though he supposedly hadn't bowled in years, he nearly formed a perfect score, and I managed to get a gutter ball almost every single turn, but we still had fun.

Taking him shopping could be managed by bribing him with cds, I found. We stopped in the music shop first, and his face lit up like a child in a candy store. Twenty minutes later, he had a stack of cds on the counter, and before he could reach into his pocket, I'd thrown my gold card on top of the counter, telling him it was advancement compensation for any torture I would endure on him during this shopping trip or any others to come in the future.

"Come on, little lady." He smirked, pulling me on to his back, "You have an outfit to pick out for me, so we can dance all night."

**Please review! Only a few chapters left :D**


	16. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

To those of you who are still awaiting updates and/or news from me, I am SO SO SO sorry. Recently, I've been pretty sick, and I've been back and forth to the doctors for several things. I appreciate all the PMs and emails asking me if I was alright, and I am. I hate to include an author note in any of my stories, but I didn't want to lose any of you guys, and I wanted to let you all know that I am NOT on hiatus and I will be updating again soon. Usually being sick is the perfect time for me to update, but I had strict doctor's orders to go to school, come home and take a nap, wake up to do homework and go to bed. I wasn't doing after school activities, sports and so on, but I'm back now. I'm working on getting updates out this week, and finishing almost all of my stories up, so I can finally post all the stories that I've been dying to get up for you guys.

I've also got an upcoming story that's a collaboration between myself and **GemmaRobyn** (previously ElectroGem, who wrote Everything's Not Lost ). There are quite a few other one-shots and stories waiting on my laptop to be posted, so I will try to get updates back and running as soon as I can. **I will, however be on a four week hiatus from July 28****th**** until August 23****rd****, which is when I will be at sleep away camp. I will keep writing while I'm away, but the updates themselves won't be typed up and published until my return.**

I apologize again for the lack of updates, and thank each and every one of you that are sticking with me and reviewing. You're all awesome!

To see the titles and summaries of my new upcoming stories and all other info head on over to my website **www (dot) How Opposed Are You To Grand Theft Auto (dot) webs (dot) com **[Just remove the spaces and place a period where the (dot) is.]

You can also check out my character blog, where you can find the background on stories, and get the extra insight on all of my original and all human characters.

**www (dot) 911 turbo writer (dot) blogspot (dot) com**

If you have any other comments, questions, concerns, suggestions or anything else you can think of, feel free to send me an email:

**Simply Jazzed Never Dazzled Gmail (dot) com**


	17. Epilogue: Hand In Hand

**Originally, I had planned for this to be twelve chapter story, but it's gone a little bit over, so I figure we'll skip the excess fluff I had mapped out, and get back to the final chapter, so I can leave you all on a good note, and start up some new all human Jasper & Alice stories. I have four stories and a collaboration with GemmaRobyn ready to go up, so be sure to add me to your alerts. Final chapter, here we go!**

With a sigh, I turned to the mirror and took a good, long look at my reflection. In the past year, I'd matured and grown so much in so many ways. I touched up my lipstick and turned to Bella for approval.

"You look gorgeous, Alice. He's a lucky man." She grinned, fixing a strand of my hair, "I love your hair so much at this length." She added

"Thanks, Bella."

I'd let my hair grow out to about my waist. Being in this relationship, had made me much more relaxed and care free, and this was one of the things I had to show for it. He'd broken me down, and gotten me to enjoy life and take it as it came, instead of stressing over age limits and time lines.

But even though he was perfect, and had changed me for the better, that didn't stop by stomach from feeling like it was falling through orbit. For the first time in my life, I was becoming a person who relied on another person, and they would rely on me in return. I was becoming a part of a permanent relationship, changing for the better. He was perfect. This day was perfect. It was all going to turn out perfectly.

"Vera Wang? Are you seriously that desperate to make him like you and see you as he sees me?"

"Maria." I hissed

Was it too much to ask for her to not make an appearance just for today?

"What was that sweetie?" my mother asked, fixing my veil

"Um, nothing. Could I just get some privacy for a little while, please? I just want to finish getting ready by myself. Thanks for all of your help, you guys. Besides, I know Bella is itching to sit and wait outside with her fiancé."

Turns out, I wasn't the only one tying the knot. My brother had finally grown a pair and asked Bella to be his wife, and as much as it sort of disgusted me, I was genuinely happy for them.

With a quick kiss on my forehead, my mom scurried out of the room, holding a Kleenex to her eyes, and Bella followed her, after giving me her usual blush and sheepish grin.

"She's here isn't she?" Rosalie sighed

"Well, well, Blondie knows about me too?" Maria laughed

"Of course she knows. You gave Jasper and I nightmares. We fought over you. You almost tore us apart, and Rosalie was your friend. She liked you."

It was only a few months back that she had almost torn our relationship apart for good, Jasper had started drinking.

"_Jazz? Did you fall asleep in here again?" I laughed, flicking on the living room light, and shutting off the television_

_There he sat, looking like an angel in his favorite arm chair, out cold. I stalked forward quietly, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips._

_There was a funny taste on his lips. I licked my own, and tried to identify the taste. Whiskey._

"_Jazz?" I whispered, shaking him lightly_

_He wasn't waking up. I checked his pulse. He was fine, just in a deep, deep sleep._

_I glanced at the coffee table and saw an empty bottle, laying on its side and an empty bad of chips._

"_Jasper?" I called, in a louder voice, shaking him more roughly_

"_Go away, Mar." he mumbled_

"_Jasper. Jasper? Jasper, wake up, please. Maria's not here, I promise. You're okay, Jazz. Please, Jasper." I shouted, trying to coax him into waking up_

"_Jasper, you're scaring me. Please, wake up. She's not here." I cried, into his shoulder_

"_Alice?" he mumbled_

"_Yes, Jazz, it's me. Maria's not here. It was a bad dream."_

"_I know she's not here. I made her go away." He smiled, holding me tighter_

_I pushed myself off of his chest and stood up._

"_What do you mean, you made her go away, Jazz? Did you talk to her?"_

"_No." he hiccupped, with a grin, "I made it stop. It all stopped. It's just you and me now."_

"_You…made…it…stop? With what, Jasper?" I hissed, my voice shaking, and my stomach in knots, knowing exactly what he had done to supposedly get rid of Maria_

"_Just had myself a little drink, darlin'. Problem solved." He grinned, trying to stand up_

"_Sit down." I whispered, "How long have you been using drinking to get rid of seeing her? Jasper, I don't want you to use this as a tool against her. There's therapy, and counseling, and you have me. We can deal with this together, Jazz. Tell me, honestly, do you have a drinking problem?"_

"_Al, it's just so I don't see her."_

"_It's not real, Jazz!" I yelled, "She's not real! She's not alive. She shouldn't be controlling you. Controlling us! Look what she's done to you. To us. We were freaking happy before, and she's ruining everything. Do you see yourself? Unconscious from drinking all so that you can't see her. She's dead, Jazz."_

"_She's dead and she's still a part of your life." I cried, pulling his shirt and falling on to him, "Please, don't make this a problem, Jasper. Let's just get you in the shower, have some coffee and have a nice conversation. Promise me that it's the last time I'll see you in this state."_

"_Alice, I'm sorry. I promise you with all of my heart, that I won't scare you like this again like that. Ever. I love you, and nothing and no one can stop that."_

_Jasper kissed my nose and wiped the tears off of my face._

"_I love you, Alice." He smiled, "Thank you for stopping me from making a horrible mistake."_

"_I love you too, Jasper, but so help me god, if you ever lie to me about anything at all, I will leave you, no matter how much it hurts me."_

"Yes, Mary, I was friends with Rosalie, and how did I tear you apart? Jasper's little favorite beverage has been around for longer than you have, silly girl."

"Jasper had a problem with whiskey before me?" I breathed

"Did Maria just tell you that?" Rosalie asked, sitting me down on the little couch in the corner

I couldn't form any words, so I merely nodded.

"I didn't think it was of any concern, Alice, otherwise I would have told you sooner."

"What do you mean it wasn't of any concern, Rosalie? What if the problem came back, I'm about to get married to a man who may be an alcoholic? What if he's abusive? How could you not tell me?"

"Oh, Mary, how you make me laugh." Maria smiled, grabbing a glass of champagne from a nearby tray

"He's not going to turn on you, Alice." Rosalie frowned, "He had the drinking problem, when he ended service and found out that Maria was dead. He saw her, and it was the only thing that would keep the visions and nightmares of her away. He went to rehab, and I swear it didn't start again until you caught him later."

"Are you sure? Could you please get Jasper for me?"

"You want to talk to him, now? In your dress?"

"Shoot. No, can we get the number for the room where he's getting dressed?"

"Not sure how." She sighed, "I can try Em's cell, it's gotta be on him, and he's in there with Jasper." She said, grabbing her Blackberry

"Shouldn't you have gotten this worked out beforehand, Mary?" Maria laughed

"Enough!" I screamed, furious and enraged

My eyes roamed around the room, searching for something to hurt her with.

"I'm already dead, Alice." She sighed, "You can't hurt me."

"I can't hurt you? I can't hurt you! Why the hell not? After the hell you've put me through? You ruined my life, Maria, and I'm sorry that you didn't get your perfect ending, but I love Jasper and he loves me, and you can't marry him. You can wander around in limbo wearing that gown for all of eternity, but it's not going to change a single thing, because you aren't alive!"

"What's going on? Alice, who are you yelling at?"

"Jasper?" I breathed, taking the phone from Rosalie's outstretched hand

"Jasper, I need to talk to you. I need to know that I'm making the right decision. I wish that I could do this with you face to face, but I believe…

"That the groom can't see the bride before they get hitched." He laughed

I could picture that sexy smirk on his face. Damn, he was making me weak.

"No. I need to ask you a serious question."

"Anything."

"Do you remember what I told you when I found you that night a few months ago?"

"How couldn't I, Alice? You threatened to leave me. Why? Are you leaving me now? If you can't do this, just tell me. Do you need more time? Are you nervous? We don't have to do this. We can run away and elope. Or just go somewhere with Rosalie and Bella as your witnesses."

"No, Jasper it's not that."

"Oh, god, it's me, isn't it?" he muttered, "You don't want to marry me at all, do you?"

"No, no, of course that's not it! I love you, I just need you to tell me something."

"What is it, Alice? You're making me nervous. Please tell me."

"Rosalie told me, about the drinking…"

"I swear that it stopped. Rose brought me to some meetings and it was all taken care of. It was just that one slip up."

"You swear?"

"I swear, Alice. I know that could hurt you, and I would never want to hurt you."

"There's nothing else, no skeletons in your closet that you haven't already shared with me?"

"Absolutely nothing, Ali. I love you."

"I love you too, Jazz. Thanks, I just needed to know that."

"I know. I'll see you in a few, beautiful."

"I'll be there." I smiled, ending the call and handing the phone back to Rosalie

"Thank you, Rose. Could you just wait outside? I need to talk to Maria."

"You want to be alone with her?"

"She can't hurt me, Rosalie. Not anymore."

"Okay. You look beautiful, Alice. Jasper's going to be blown away. You've got about five minutes. I've got your flowers. I'll get the wedding party together."

She gave me a smile, and left the room.

"Maria, you're going to listen to me now. Stay here, go on our honeymoon, move in with us, but keep your mouth shut. Jasper did love you, and part of him still does, but today, I'm walking down the aisle and exchanging rings _with Jasper. _I am committing myself _to Jasper. _I am spending the rest of my life by _Jasper's side. _Maria, I know we've had our many differences, but if you could just let me be with Jasper and make him happy, I know that both you and I will feel better. I know that deep down, you agree with me."

"Alice, I can't do that. I can't let you have him." She murmured

"I don't know what else to say to make this right, but I'm not going to let you ruin this day. This day that I've dreamed of since I was a little girl. I've never been normal, Maria. I can see the future, and I can talk to ghosts, but this one thing is normal. This one thing, walking down an aisle in a designer dress, with all of my friends and family there, committing myself to the man of my dreams, is something that I can do that everyone else can. I just want a little taste of ordinary, is that too much to ask? And I want everyone I love, or that Jasper loves to be accepting of our relationship. I'm sorry that you aren't. I would think you'd be the most accepting of everyone." I frowned, turning away from her to check my reflection

I fixed my hair, and patted down my dress.

"I'm sorry, I'm living your fairy tale, Maria." I mumbled, closing the door behind me

"Are you good, Ali?" Rosalie asked me, handing me my flowers

"I'm great." I smiled, "Everyone looks great."

My nut of a wedding planner ran over and, started ushering the bridesmaids through the main doors.

"Alice, I need you back here." She grinned, helping me with my train

"Alice." Maria muttered

"I don't want to hear anything negative today." I mumbled

"Alice, I wanted to just…

"No, Maria."

"And where is the father of the bride? Carlisle?" the planner squeaked, pushing him next to me

"You ready, Ali?" he smiled, hugging me

"More than ever."

"He's a good guy, Alice."

"Thanks, daddy. That means a lot. I love him."

"I know you do." He grinned

"And, cue the bride." The planner mumbled, pushing open the two doors

"Ready, daddy?" I asked, noticing a tear trailing down his cheek

I wiped it away with my thumb.

"We only live five minutes away." I whispered, making him laugh

We started the walk down the aisle, and I noticed Maria slowly walking beside me.

"Go away." I hissed through gritted teeth

"Just smile, and look at Jasper. Let me talk, Alice."

I took a deep breath and looked at the gorgeous man only a few feet from me. He looked amazing in his designer tux, with his adorable little pencil thin tie. I just wanted to whisk him away, especially since he was suiting his usual sexy smirk.

"Alice, I wanted to tell you that you were right. I want Jasper happy, and I thought that meant me being with him or no one, but I realized that I just want to see him happy, and only you can make him happy. I know I've been horrid, Alice, and I have no right, but I want you to know that I want you to marry Jasper. I'm so sorry for making your life so miserable."

"Thank you." I sighed, moving my arms to hug her

"Alice, I'm not here." She laughed, moving my arms to grip my father again

"Right." I laughed quietly, "Thanks."

I finally made it to the end of the aisle, and grinned like a maniac as my father placed my hand in Jasper's.

"You okay?" Jasper whispered

"Everything's perfect, finally." I smiled, gripping his hands tightly

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Mary Alice Cullen and Jasper James Whitlock. This is a sacred right. An ancient right. As Mary Alice and Jasper prepare to join their lives, it is important to understand that everyone present has played a part in shaping their lives. And, will continue to play a vital role in their continuing future. And thus, we are here not only to witness their vows to each other, but to bestow upon them our blessing. Alice?"

My eyes were already tearing, and I let go of Jasper for a second to wipe them away.

"Jasper, you know I have no writing or speaking skills what-so-ever, but I figure since I'm up here with you, you must love me anyway, right?"

He nodded and laughed.

"Jasper, I love you with all of my heart, and despite all of my weird talents and habits, you love me too. I'm no good with words, and I spent all of this time researching poetry and lyrics, but nothing seemed right, so I want to tell you that I promise to stand by you in sickness and in health, through your sunny D and Macaroni and cheese, your cowboy boots, your awesome smiles, your complicated past. I'm ready for it all, and I promise to always be by your side because I love you and I always will."

"Jasper?"

"It's going to be hard to beat that. I'm no great orator either, so here goes nothing. Darlin' the moment I met you, I knew that you were mine, and I know that sounds crazy, but it's true. There was something different about you and the way you carried yourself. You are this amazing little spitfire that carries herself with confidence, intelligence and grace, and it makes me want to be a better person. You took me and healed me, not helping me to forget my past, but my teaching me how to deal with it, and carry it with me in ways that would only help me and make me a stronger person. You gave me life and hope. Alice, you gave me the strength that I needed, and you taught me how to love. I love you and promise to always be there for you, no matter what the rains may bring."

Before I knew it, we were exchanging rings, grinning goofy grins at each other, and blotting each other's eyes.

"By the power vested in me and the state of Washington, I now present you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"It's about damn time." Jasper grinned, grabbing me and kissing me with such passion that I thought I would explode

Breathless, I pulled away and grinned at the man in front of me. A man of perfection, in a great tuxedo picked out by me, with dancing, glittering eyes and a killer smile.

"Take care of him for me, will you?" Maria smiled

"Of course I will. Thank you for letting me." I murmured, my eyes still locked on Jasper's

"Shall we proceed to the glamorous reception, Mrs. Whitlock?"

"Indeed we shall, Mr. Whitlock." I giggled, bringing him close to my side so that we could walk back down the aisle, hand in hand, groom and bride, husband and wife, and I didn't need a vision or a ghost to tell me that everything in my life was going to turn out wonderfully now that I had Jasper by my side.

_~*~The End~*~_

**I hope you all liked the ending as much as I did. It's extra long because there were possibly going to be more chapters before. Credit for part of the (priest/rabbi, I didn't want to give them a specific religon) belongs to Grey's Anatomy from Izzy and Alex's wedding, though the crappy vows are my own :] I wrote this with a tissue box by my side, and I'm very happy with it. ****Please review ****and be sure to check out my upcoming Jalice stories that will be up very soon :D**


End file.
